Homework
by Aguamenta
Summary: A oneshot telling the story of a bet and History of Magic homework.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling; therefore logic dictates that I do not own anything you recognize from her amazing work. Hopefully this was not an earth shattering revelation for anyone.

Homework

"Come on guys, it's only a foot and we have until Friday," said Hermione, as she and her two friends, Ron and Harry, left History of Magic.

"Come off it Hermione. With all the other homework we have a foot is torture. I mean who cares about bloody giant wars a hundred years ago?" replied Ron, "Besides Harry and I are thinking of flying later."

"Really, well if you fail that test on Friday, you'll only have yourselves to blame," stated Hermione, scowling at Ron.

"Test," repeated Harry, "what test?"

"Hopeless the pair of you. The one Professor Binns told us about as he floated out."

"Please tell me you're making this up," pleaded Ron, "I'll never pass that test."

"You would if you'd listen Ron, or made some effort to actually do the homework properly."

"Hey I do make an effort."

"Face it mate, she's got you, when it comes to history of magic, well you don't exactly put your best foot forward," Harry stopped as Hermione scowled.

"You're one to talk Harry; I haven't seen you do much more than doodle all class. Odds are you're both going to come begging me for help Thursday night."

"Show some faith Hermione; me and Harry could do it alone."

"Really," said Hermione as she raised her eyebrows, "you up to proving that?"

"Erm, well, Harry mate, what do you think."

"Why don't we make it a bet? Um, we lose and we'll..."

"Buy you some fudge from Honeydukes," Ron said hastily, "And if you lose, you have to help us out on the next essay Binns sets."

"The essays need to accurate, and longer than the requirement. Oh and make that fudge a new quill and we've got a deal. I really need a new one." She added while Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Right," said Harry, "Ron guess we won't be flying tonight. We'll head to the Library after dinner."

That night

"I think I found something, apparently some giant attacked the Gurg's wife and set the events in motion."

"Brilliant," Ron replied enthusiastically, "Do you know what a Gurg is exactly."

"Well, no. I suppose he's someone important."

Harry sighed and decided to ask Madame Pince. She should know of some book that would tell him, "I'll go ask Pince, Ron you keep looking."

Ron waited for Harry's return hoping there would not be another large book requiring reading for one little fact. His hopes were crushed as he saw Harry approach with a large book entitled _Giants: Their Clans and Leaders. _

"Not another one" complained Ron.

"Apparently this one is very clear on the Giants politics, and will inform us as to what a Gurg is," Harry informed Ron, "it's a question of how long it will take to locate it."

Thursday

That Thursday Hermione waited in the common room smirking. She highly doubted that Ron and Harry could pull this off. They did have other, admittedly more interesting, homework that probably took a front seat when it came to History of Magic essays.

"Hey Hermione," called Ron, "prepare to amazed."

The two boys handed their friend two essays, both over a foot long. Hermione started to read.

"Wow, you guys really worked on this. I suppose the real question is whether you understand any of it"

"We do," said Harry indignantly, "I never want to see that book on Giant clans and stuff. It took us forever to get through, but now we know what a Gurg is."

"Yeah," Ron pitched in, "Hermione I may have to admit, if it wasn't Binns or really dull textbooks, this essay's material could actually be somewhat interesting."

"Imagine that" replied Hermione sarcastically, "well looks like I'll be helping out with the next essay. Don't blame me if you fail the next test."

"Come off it Hermione. If we pass this test I'll be stunned, I don't know how much of this stuck with me."

Friday

"I found that test quite easy actually," said Hermione as the trio left History of Magic that Friday.

"Gee what a surprise; let us know when you don't find a test easy. We may have to send for St. Mungo's."

"Oh ha-ha"

"Actually," continued Ron, "it wasn't as bad as usual. I didn't feel stunned when I looked at the first question, and I think I may have passed this one."

"Same here, though knowing about it beforehand helped," said Harry.

"Well so did doing your homework. You actually learn the stuff when you do the work. I can't say the same for looking off my essays.

A/N This was my first venture into Harry Potter fan fiction or any fan fiction for that matter. How did I do? Are the characters in character? Do you feel like sending this story to Venus as to never see it again? Please let me know, but refrain from totally destroying my self esteem. Thanks for reading


End file.
